Have yoursef a merry steamy christmas
by rolowealsey27
Summary: Scorpius hears a girl singing beautifully in the prefects bathroom one day. but what happens when he gets caught eavesdropping? Scorose smut, mature content. Please review!


Scorpius stopped walking as he passed the Prefect's Bathroom on the 4th floor. He could hear someone singing Christmas songs rather loudly, but that's not what bothered him. It was the fact that the girl singing in there had a perfect voice. He briefly looked up to ceiling above him, checking that there wasn't any rogue mistletoe growing to trap him there. He stood outside the door listening to the girl singing muggle classics like White Christmas, All I want for Christmas and Sleigh Ride.

After what could have been 10 minutes, or could've been half an hour, Scorpius decided that it probably wasn't the best idea to hover like a pervert outside a girls' bathroom, so started to pick up his belongings from where he'd put them on the floor. Just as he was about to walk away, the girl started singing his favourite Christmas song; Have yourself a merry little Christmas. He pressed his ear to the door to try and figure out who it was (it had been on his mind for the whole time), but he realised a little too late that the latch on the door was faulty, and the door swung open, with him crashing through into the bathroom after it.

"Damn" he muttered to himself as he watched his Potions textbook slide away from him across the room past the shower cubicles. His breath hitched as it slid closer and closer to the always brimming bath tub. If that went in he'd be in so, so much trouble. Then suddenly a bare foot appeared out of the last shower cubicle and rested on top of the book, stopping it less than a metre from the impending doom of the soap suds.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you are so lucky it's me in here" came a familiar voice from the showers. Scorpius smiled sheepishly when Rose Weasley's face popped around the side of the shower door.

"Are you the only one in here?" he asked, surprised that it was Rose in here. They'd been close friends from their first day at Hogwarts, when they had both been sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Yes, why?" she looked confused.

"So it was you singing?" he was even more surprised. Rose never ever sung, in any circumstance. She always refused, but no one knew why. Scorpius had long ago assumed it was because she couldn't sing and was embarrassed.

"Umm, yeah" she said quietly, a deep blush starting at the tips of her ears and spreading around her face.

"No, don't be embarrassed!" he said, standing up hurriedly. "You have a beautiful voice, I was only stood outside as I couldn't figure out who it was. You know you started singing my favourite song as I fell through the door, right?" he grinned as her blush deepened.

"You think my singing's beautiful?" she smiled slightly.

"It's pure gold" he grinned. "Honestly, now I'm so confused as to why you never sing!"

"I was a really good singer when I was a kid, I was in my village church choir for a couple of years" she said, still with only her head poked around the door, her auburn hair falling in wet waves over the shoulder that was visible. "But then the signs of magic started coming really early, when I was about 9, and I couldn't control it and I badly hurt loads of the other girls" her face darkened as she said it. "The muggle lady running the choir thought I was violent and a danger to the choir and kicked me out, and I vowed to myself I wouldn't sing. It turned into paranoia and since then I haven't been able to face singing when anyone else is around" she explained.

"That's horrible. You still have a lovely voice though" Scorpius smiled. "I'd better be going actually, you know, it's a bit of a sticky situation to explain if some teacher suddenly finds me in here" he laughed.

"Scorp, do me a favour and bring me that towel?" she pointed towards the fluffy blue towel hanging near to the door.

He wasn't expecting that. "Umm ok, I promise I won't look" he said awkwardly, walking towards her carefully, facing away with the towel at the end of an outstretched arm. As he neared the cubicle he glanced at the door. Merlin, he really hoped no one walked in now.

He felt her take the towel, and just as he was about to draw his arm back in and walk away, she grabbed it and pulled. Scorpius stumbled as he suddenly found himself in the shower cubicle with his shower-clad best friend. She didn't even give him time to think. Rose pulled him towards her and crashed her lips against his. Scorpius was beyond shocked. After a moment, he sunk into her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close. He deepened the kiss, groaning as her tongue flicked along his lips.

He almost panicked as she pulled away, but raised an eyebrow as she grabbed his tie and pulled him backwards so that she was leaning against the wall, with him practically pinning her in. She pulled his lips back down to connect with hers by gently tugging his tie. He framed her face gently with his hands as he kissed her, his clothes slowly getting wetter from the water running off of her. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers fiddling with the baby hairs at the base of his hairline.

Scorpius couldn't believe this was happening. He ran his hands down her sides gently, only with the intent of bringing his hands to rest on her hips, but groaned to himself as he accidentally snagged the towel, bringing it down a couple of inches. He looked away, scared he'd just wrecked his chances. He heard Rose laugh, then felt her soft hands warp around his face, pulling him back to face her. His eyes bulged as she pulled him in for a searing kiss, noticing straight away the lack of towel around her perfect figure.

"Rosie" he gasped between kisses, "Don't you want to errr put that back on?" he quizzed, indicating to the now sodden blue towel around her feet.

"Not really" she grinned wickedly against his lips. She kissed him softly, wrapping her hands around his neck. Scorpius didn't realise what she was doing until he saw his tie fly over her head. She kept kissing him as she worked to undo the buttons on his shirt, working from the top down to the bottom. She looked directly into his eyes, a playful tint plainly visible, as she undid the last button on his shirt, directly in front of his groin. He groaned slightly against her now demanding lips as she slipped a hand into his trousers, gently feeling around.

"Rose what are you doing?" he moaned as she wrapped on hand around his now very erect member, the other hand pulling his shirt off his shoulders.

"I didn't even realise that I'd promoted you from 'best friend' to 'something more'" she whispered against his lips "until you told me how beautiful my voice was, and I quite liked it" she said, her hand now gently moving up and down inside his trousers.

He moaned quietly, leaning forward towards the shower wall. He barely noticed where he was putting his hand on the wall until the torrent of warm water rained down from above.

"Shit" he yelled, realising he'd hit the shower button. He looked down his body to see that the water had truly drenched his trousers and feet, his shirt and tie both sodden on the floor. He jumped slightly as he felt a hand in his back pocket, but smiled slightly when he realised it was Rose, grabbing his wand. He watched as she flicked it, and then heard the door close and lock. He guessed that the door would be very tricky to open now.

"You can't wear wet clothes, Scorp" Rose said with a grin as he turned around to face her, "so I think it's probably better if I just remove these" she pointed his wand at his trousers. He blushed as he watched all of his remaining clothes vanish. "Don't be such a prude, it's not as if I haven't seen willies before" Rose laughed. "Now, where were we?" she asked, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him backwards into the wall again, their lips melded together.

He kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her back and wrapping tendrils of her soaking hair around his fingers. He groaned as Rose pulled herself even closer to him, her hips grinding against his.

"I think I love you Rose" he gasped as she bucked her hips forward, finally connecting them.

"I knew I loved you" she replied, her nails scratching down his back gently as she rocked her hips back and forth. "I just didn't know to what extent"

Scorpius gave in to his desires. He growled quietly as he lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist. He backed them up so that Rose's back was resting on the cold tiles, and started to push his pelvis further and further into her.

"Faster" she moaned loudly as her body started to take over.

Scorpius not only did as she wished, but slipped a hand between them and started playing with her clit. He could feel her getting tighter and tighter, her climax closing in. He rubbed circles on her clit and started moving his hips with a slight circular motion, creating more friction.

He could feel his own climax coming, so pleasured her even more by pushing himself as hard and deep into her as possible. He moaned in unison with Rose as they both hit their climaxes, releasing themselves upon each other. Once they had finished, they both stayed there, panting, in the shower cubicle. Rose recovered the fastest, and pulled his lips down onto hers for a final time.

"I definitely love you, Scorpius Malfoy" she said quietly as they untangled their bodies.

"I love you too, Rose" He smiled wearily. "Be my girlfriend?"

"You didn't even have to ask" she said, wrapping her hand in his.

Their heads whipped around as they heard a knock on the door.

"Rose, are you nearly done in there?" Rose's best friend, Livvy Lee, yelled from the other side of the door. "It's nearly time for the prefect meeting"

Rose grinned at Scorpius as she yelled back "Sorry, I'm in the middle of a really long bath. Cover for me and I'll owe you?"

"Oh shut up Rose, I know Scorp's in there, the twit left his cloak outside" they heard her laugh. "I'll let you off coming this time but next time you can cover for me"

"Deal" Scorpius yelled for Rose, who'd gone scarlet. "Now, Rosie" Scorpius grinned, "I believe you were in the middle of your shower" he claimed her lips with his again as he hit the shower button, washing the sweat from their entwined bodies.


End file.
